We Can Watch the Stars Together
by destinoscelgo
Summary: Setting before he goes to Mystic Falls, Klaus makes a strange acquaintance. on hiatus temporarily


**Okay so this is my first crossover fic, between TVD and BtVS, I may continue this..depending on the feedback so please review and let me know what you think. Writing both of these characters is crazy new for me so any feedback would be helpful so I can better my writing:)  
I hope you enjoy! I really enjoyed writing this  
**

* * *

**We Can Watch the Stars Together**

_Characters: Klaus Mikaelson (TVD) and Drusilla (BtVS)_

_Timeline: Takes place right around season two, before his body gets transported to Mystic Falls._

* * *

Each night, Nicklaus Mikaelson would roam the streets of any town he decided to make his home. Sometimes he would ravage the townsfolk, while still keeping a low profile (serial killers had always been a perfect excuse.) while other times he would just roam the area, taking in the culture in an attempt to enjoy life as it was-as his mother had made it long ago.

He had to be careful not to leave a trail for his older brother, the noble Elijah, to find him. He wasn't running, but he was avoiding him, because the next time he saw him he knew he may have to put a dagger in his heart. He had betrayed him as though he were a fool, and he was anything but.

All of that for a doppelganger, and now here he was five hundred years later, searching for her once again, waiting for her to be reborn. Klaus needed to break this curse, if it was the last thing he did. During his travels, Klaus-who always hated to be alone- usually found it necessary to travel with a witch companion, but this time around he requested Greta to stay close but to keep her distance. He was in rare form tonight, and needed some time to himself in order to think.

The Original vampire walked lazily down the streets of Los Angeles, enjoying the serenity of the night. He knew how close he was to the Hellmouth, and as strange as it was, he found comfort in knowing he was so close. Sunnydale, California was not far enough away for him to not feel it's pull. The best part about being on this side of the States was that the Original vampires were nothing more than a rumor-in fact they were a rumor everywhere but here, they were merely compared to Bigfoot.

_Oh how wrong they are _Klaus smiled deviously, the vampire community had no idea the hell that could be brought on their towns as they would struggle to survive-once he was able to create his hybrids that is.

Looking up to the sky, Klaus took in the sight of the full moon, and grinned. A calming sensation washed over him, just like it did every month he had come to realize, it was as if the wolf was howling in his veins.

This is who he was, he was meant for this. Everything was coming together, and once he found his doppelganger he would be able to do even more than he could now (which was a lot). He would be able to truly enjoy his life, as he was meant to. Once he drained the doppelganger bitch dry, everything he could have would be his. He would never have to worry about his family betraying him, he would be able to create his own.

Klaus found himself outside of the city, drifting into the suburbs where he ended up passing a small playground bringing back memories of his own childhood-or lack of one. One thousand years ago, there were no playgrounds for children, only work, at least for him.

His ears pricked to the sound of a sensuous voice travelling through the air. He turned towards the playground, originally intending on leaving it be, but found himself drawn to the velvet voice, like a moth to a flame, while the creaking of the old swing set played it's own tempo to her tune.

_Interesting…_ he thought, Klaus hadn't heard something so beautiful in so many years, and as he lingered past the gate, he noticed the voice's owner, a woman- and by lack of a heart beat, a vampire- swinging back and forth in a long red dress that held tight to her body as she lay stiff, parallel to the ground while she swung.

He examined her from a distance, her exotic beauty halting his usual abrupt presence. He only preferred to watch the strange woman as she swung, finding it comical that an older woman who looked as If she was in her twenties, continued to sing, carelessly allowing her dark curls to fall, dragging lightly in the sand as she tilted her head back looking straight into the sky. In a way, she reminded him of his past love Tatia, the woman who had put him against his own brother for fun. This one though, even though he could already tell she dressed herself as a noble woman from the past, she was nothing of the sort.

She was strange, his senses warning him of her, ignoring the fact that it was midnight and she was on a swing set singing a song about ducks, her exotic beauty was what would have drawn him in, If he hadn't been much more aware.

"Would you care to join us?" her voice was smooth, and her accent matched his own even though she sang the words like a bird, talking to the air, as she hadn't seen him yet.

He watched carefully as she jumped off of the swing and hopped over to him, her eyes wild as if lost in an imaginary world.

"You…" she cooed, "You have power." She scrunched her arms closer to her body as she spun around on one foot, turning her back to him, which is something vampires-who knew who he was- never did. "Come now, Miss Edith would love to meet you."

_Miss Edith?_

Unsure, for once in his existence, Klaus followed two steps behind the woman, not comfortable with her enough to trust being near. Even if he was an Original, he could tell she was unpredictable, but his confidence, combined with his curiosity, begged him to move forward.

The stranger disappeared behind the slide and was back within a second, twirling while holding a small doll by the hands.

"Do you see Miss Edith?" she cradled the doll like a baby as she placed her finger on Klaus' nose. Had this been anyone else, he would have ripped the finger clean off, but something about this woman nearly rendered him helpless, as if while she held his gaze (which she did much too intently for his comfort) she could control him, which wasn't possible.

"This is Nicklaus. You, however, Miss Edith, must call him Mr. Mikaelson. It is the proper thing to do after all." She smiled crookedly to the Original, while still managing to hold his gaze even though her eyes seemed to be all over the place.

_Maybe she is a witch. _He considered that to be the only logical reason she was so captivating, witches abused their power all of the time.

"He thinks we don't know…" she giggled, "he doesn't know the moon whispers to me as well. She always warns mommy when an Original is in our midst, especially one who wishes to howl at the moon."

Klaus stepped away as the woman, who was clearly insane, stepped even closer and touched his face. She knew what he was, which was impossible. Only himself, and his siblings knew and it wasn't in Elijah's best interest to share, and Rebekah would never dare. Finn and Kol had been taken care of so they were no threat.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Those were the first words he was able to speak since he had seen her and his patience was beginning to run thin. He was starting to feel like himself again, not under the control of…whatever she was. "Are you mad?"

Without any thought, the woman's eyes burned in fury as she pushed Klaus away. He hadn't expected her to be as strong as she was. She seemed so fragile, so weak. He wouldn't get caught off guard again.

"My name is Drusilla," she hissed, her upper lip holding apart from her bottom as she nuzzled her nose into her doll's hair. "and I think Miss Edith likes you."

She turned away again, fluctuating her hips as she took his hand, "Don't you worry Nic, I don't bite."

The Original was in shock, any vampire he met feared him as soon as they realized who he was (sometimes even before they found out, depending on his mood.) but this woman, this Drusilla, did not fear to look into his eyes and hold his gaze. Something may have been off about her to say the least, but he found himself entertained by her mannerisms. In a way, she already reminded him of his youngest brother Kol, and maybe of himself as well.

Maybe they were on the same wavelength.

"Only my siblings call me Nic, Dru." He grumbled, following behind her, looking over her strangely out of date dress which complimented her curves allowing her to dance freely in the night.

He stopped in his tracks when Drusilla froze to look up at the sky while moving her head in a wave pattern as she held a hand out to stop him.

"Shh…" she put her finger to her lips as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I see, you mean Rebekah and Kol. She tells me Elijah and Finn prefer to call you Nicklaus, am I wrong?"

Without a thought, Klaus had the vampire woman pressed against the jungle gym, holding her tight by the throat.

"Listen you, I have about had of my fill of your games. Now, how do you know my family?" He snarled in her face, his eyes blackening in fury. Klaus had expected her to cower, beg for his forgiveness, anything besides laugh-which is what she did.

"The wind, and even the sun have told me your family was but a tale." She continued as he loosened his grip, still confused by her riddles. "The moon and the stars, they do not lie however, because I am a night walker. I remain untainted by the sun's rays." She bared her fangs, but still smiled, "Your family…I can see them love, -even those you have daggered."

_Who __is__ this woman?_

"Oh and Nic?" she questioned, as they stood face to face, "Only my Spike and Angel can call me Dru…but Miss Edith says it is all right, as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

Klaus tilted his head as he stepped away from Drusilla now, allowing her to adjust herself even though she seemed completely unfazed but their altercation.

"All right then Dru…silla." He smirked. "I think you and I can make fast friends."

He needed to know more about this woman and her abilities. He could tell she was something more than a normal vampire, and being an Original, he needed to find out how.

"Ooh good!" she clapped now, "We love having friends don't we?" she looked to her doll with a smile. "Now that my family is gone as well…we have been so alone. It has been only Miss Edith and I."

He watched her pout her lips and admired (even though already hating at the same time) how childish she could be…but he still needed to know what her story was. Usually he wouldn't care, but he didn't like having a vampire around that was not afraid of him after finding out who he was. He needed to know her origins, and most of all, what made her tick.

She could be a prophet for all he knew, and the only way to know for sure would be to find out what plagued her.

"Once I find my doppelganger…we can have our own…new family."

He looked to Drusilla as she looked back at the sky, backing up inside of the jungle gym.

"We can do that later but for now…I want to watch the stars. Would you care to join them in their serenade?"

**-End?-**

* * *

**As I said, let me know what you think. I may continue depending on feedback etc etc. I have a little bit of an idea on where I could go with this. Soo don't hesitate to share your thoughts :)  
**


End file.
